uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Legend of the Golden Witch/Plot Summary
October 4th and 5th, 1986. The Ushiromiya family has gathered on the private island of Rokkenjima for their annual family conference. Chief on the agenda concerns the struggle for the inheritance assets of the ailing family head, Kinzo. But as the family is trapped on the island by a typhoon, they receive a letter claiming to be from the rumored witch of the island, Beatrice, and mysterious events begin to occur. Character pages are linked as the characters first appear in the story, not when they are mentioned by others prior. Song titles are in bold only when they are played for the first time. Chapter List Prologue Background Music * 薔薇 Rose (Kinzo's study) * うみねこのなく頃に no Naku Koro ni (Opening) * 夏の扉 of Summer (Character introductions) * HANE Feathers (Rosa and Maria's arrival) * Ride on (Character credits) Arrival at Niijima Airport Background Music * 夏の扉 of Summer (Touchdown) * Towering cloud in summer (Jessica's introduction, approaching Rokkenjima) * Sea (Kuwasama's introduction, Boat ride: slow) * HANE Feathers (Boat ride: fast) * 暗闇の刻 of Darkness (Missing shrine) Arrival at Rokkenjima Background Music * Novelette (Arrival at Rokkenjima, guesthouse) * hope (Rose garden) * 白い影 Shadow (Kanon's introduction) * てくてく Pace (Dining hall and aftermath) Guesthouse Background Music * 夏の扉 of Summer (Cousin room) * 月夜 Night (Genji's introduction, seating order) * 透百合 Sukashiyuri (Portrait of the witch) * 薔薇 Rose (Kinzo's study) * てくてく Pace (Lunch starts) Dining Room Background Music * 夏の扉 of Summer (Krauss' and Nanjo's introductions) * 透百合 Sukashiyuri (Family history) * Novelette (Lunch) * 月夜 Night (Parlor) * 隣死 Death's Door (Family conference) * てくてく Pace (Natsuhi sent out) Epitaph on the Portrait Background Music * hope (Entrance hall) * 透百合 Sukashiyuri (Portrait of the witch) * 月夜 Night (Shannon's arrival) * 煉沙回廊 of Purgatory's Sands (Family conference) * 薔薇 Rose (Kanon's report and epitaph reading) Sandy Beach Background Music * hope (Beach) * Fortitude (Rosa slaps Maria) * witch in gold (cembalo) (The ceremony begins) Letter and Umbrella Background Music * 暗闇の刻 of Darkness (Searching for Maria) * 誘い Lure (The relatives deny giving Maria the umbrella) * 煉沙回廊 of Purgatory's Sands (Kanon asks if Beatrice has returned) * 胡散の香り Aroma (The witch's letter) Legend of the Gold Background Music * stupefaction (Chessboard thinking) * 月夜 Night (Rudolf's arrival) * 隣死 Death's Door (Natsuhi reflects on the day) * witch in gold (cembalo) (Shown the gold) * Fortitude (Natsuhi's lament) * てくてく Pace (Jessica talks to Natsuhi) * Praise (Rose garden arbor) * Pass (Proposal) Night of the Storm Background Music * hope (Shannon enters the mansion) * 誘い Lure (Golden butterfly) * ageha butterfly (Location roll call) The Six Chosen by the Key Background Music * 月夜 Night (Natsuhi's room) * 誘い Lure (Five people missing) * HANE Feathers (Maria wakes the cousins up) * 薔薇 Rose (Kinzo's study) * 白い影 Shadow (One-winged eagle on Natuhi's heart) * goldenslaughterer (The cousins see the bodies) * worldend (bp) (Hideyoshi confirms Shannon's corpse) * stupefaction (The question of the storehouse key) Curtain-rise on Tragedy Background Music * 隣死 Death's Door (Return to the parlor) * 誘い Lure (The police cannot be contacted) * 絵画の魔女 of the Painting (Kinzo is missing) * worldend (bp) (George shares about his relationship) * suspicion (Eva talks to Battler) * 痕音 Sound (Battler suspects Eva, Natsuhi brings the Winchester) * 胡散の香り Aroma (The magic circle) * Core (Battler's reasoning) Occult Background Music * Minute darkness (Servant conversation, the cousins discuss Maria) * 絵画の魔女 of the Painting (The servants tell Battler about Beatrice) * stupefaction (Maria arrives) * Core (Battler's counters for both Maria and Eva) * 誘い Lure (The cousins discuss Beatrice's legend) * 痕音 Sound (Battler theorizes Kinzo is being threatened) * 胡散の香り Aroma (Eva's receipt) * nighteyes (Natsuhi points her gun at Eva) The Two Who Are Close Background Music * Minute darkness (Servant conversation) * hope (Eva confides to Hideyoshi) * 絵画の魔女 of the Painting (The second envelope) * 痕音 Sound (Genji and Kanon return to the kitchen) * 煉沙回廊 of Purgatory's Sands (The second magic circle) * goldenslaughterer (The second twilight) Boiler Room Background Music * 暗闇の刻 of Darkness (Stench) * 痕音 Sound (Maria explains the second magic circle) * Closed My Heart (Boiler room) * Requiem (Kanon stabbed) * mind (Spinning the chessboard) * witch in gold (cembalo) (Beatrice will revive soon) Beseiged Background Music * Fortitude (Jessica's rage) * 隣死 Death's Door (Protecting themselves) * mind (Weaknesses of chessboard theory) * 絵画の魔女 of the Painting (Fifth magic circle of Mars) * Minute darkness (Kinzo's study) * 薔薇 Rose (Kinzo's mistress) * Worldend (Grief and madness) * 誘い Lure (The Fukuin house) * play (Epitaph sacrifices) * システム零 0 (The third envelope) * Voiceless (Battler returns the scorpion charm) The Golden Witch Background Music * Voiceless (Study conversation) * mind (Phone call) * 煉沙回廊 of Purgatory's Sands (Faint singing) * Closed My Heart (Leaving the study) * goldenslaughterer (The parlor murders) * dead angle (Showdown with the witch) Notebook Fragment in a Wine Bottle Background Music: Bring the Fate Tea Party Background Music * 弦楽四重奏曲第一番ト長調-I.Allegro Quarter #1 in G Major - I. Allegro (Purgatorio) * 誘い Lure (The others turn against Battler) * 煉沙回廊 of Purgatory's Sands (Battler runs out of arguments) * オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調 Short #600 Million in C Minor (Beatrice's arrival) * 牢獄 STRIP Strip (The gauntlet is thrown) ??? Background Music: オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調 Short #600 Million in C Minor Category:Plot Summaries